duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Rich
|Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Rich was first introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as ® and ranked as 9th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Cross Shizuka is his girlfriend. He was ordered to stop Shobu and co. He faced Mimi and defeated her but at the same time Shizuka lost against Shobu. He took Shizuka back to the base instead of completing his mission. He then returned with Zakira and other Fua Duelists to stop Shobu and co. and he once again faced Mimi and defeated her. Later after Shobu and co. who were defeated by Zakira returned he was once again ordered to stop them and so dueled against Ryoga and Then after Shizuka recovered from her loss against Shobu, both of them faced Shobu and Mimi for the one last time because this time Zakira gave Shizuka a chance but at a cost which Rich was against it but Shizuka accepted it. It was memories of their love after her memories were altered he personality completely changed and she no longer remembered him as her lover but only a partner. He had a Kaijudo duel against Mimi in which he cornered Mimi once again but this time Mimi believed in her deck and not her strategy she told Rich that she knows how he feels about his loved one but then she defeated him. Shizuka on the other hand also lost to Shobu. Both of them lost while holding each other's hand even after everything Zakira done. Zakira upon seeing this got very furious as well. Duel Masters Cross Shock He later returned to the finals of World Championship Tournament with Shizuka and dueled Shobu. He lost against Shobu but he was very happy and overjoyed when he saw Shizuka defeating Oasis. In the end he saw Shizuka lost to Xanadu but she was not hurt so Rich was happy and they both gave their regards and good luck to Shobu and co. Personality He has long blonde hair, has a Gothic life style, rides a bike and is a show off while dueling. Deck Duel Masters Cross Rich uses a mix of various civilization cards as well as God race cards as his signature cards. *Death Smoke x2 *Essence Elf x4 *Fly Lab, Crafty Demonic Tree x4 *Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang x2 *Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light x4 *Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light x4 *Reward of Punching and Slapping *Riptide Charger x4 *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil x4 *Terror Pit x4 *Vine Charger x4 *Zarfeld the 2nd, Dark Knight x2 Duel Masters Cross Shock *Hyperspatial Faerie Hole *Infernal Smash *Japan, Temporal Enforcer / Japanica, Aggression Awakened *Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light *Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light *Pugnosuke Sakuramaru Trivia *He is featured on the H.C (Heroes Card) printing of the DM-28 card, Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists